El cielo es el limite
by LaliWayland
Summary: -Deje me verla -Sasuke, ella no te recuerda -No es verdad -En cuento salga del hospital me la llevaré a España tengo un trabajo allá de 1 año -No -Lo siento. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto hacer para recuperar al amor de tu vida? pesimo summary SxS
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**__3 MSC_

-No puedo hacer

-Claro que si princesa

- voy a caer.

-Confías en mi? – Preguntó el joven de tez clara y cabello azabache extendiendo su mano a la atemorizada joven pelirosa- Sakura.

Quien sería capaz de decirle no a aquellos pozos negros en los que se hundía cada vez que lo miraba, Sakura haruno no y él lo sabía perfectamente y sabía como usar lo en su contra, sabía que ella sería incluso capaz de saltar del acantilado sin la cuerda como protección si él lo pedía de aquella forma

"_Confías en mi" _no había sido esa la misma frase que le dijo cuando se subió en su moto por primera vez, cuando la beso por primera vez o cuando le pidió que se escaparan de clases para llevarla a ver el mar.

Si confiaba en él? Acaso era necesario preguntarlo. Ella lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien y el Sasuke Uchiha, él, que juró nunca enamorarse no daría todo también porque ella fuera feliz? Sí, lo haría por que ella se había vuelto su razón de vivir.

-Esta muy alto- contesto sin responder su pregunta

-Confías en mi- ella lo miro con sus ojos jade respondiendo por ella- Sabes que no te dejaría hacerlo si no supiera que todo estará bien.

-Lose sasuke pero…

-No te pondría en peligro.- contesto suave, sin dejarla terminar

-¿Saltaras conmigo?

-No te dejaría sola

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Aquello era una locura, sakura sabia el amor que tenía sasuke por los deportes extremos, pero saltar desde un puente de New York de más de 40 metros de altura se había vuelto su último gran descubrimiento de adrenalina.

-Sasuke sabes que hacer – Hablo un chico de estatura baja y una gorra con la inscripción _I love new york_ en ella.

Sasuke volvió a extender su mano hacia ella, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron la acercó al borde del puente y engancho su arnés al de ella, se aseguro por lo menos 5 veces de que estuvieran bien y la beso, la beso con dulzura mesclada con pasión y sus manos tomaron su estrecha cintura entre ellas

Se sentía tan bien estar así, podría quedarse así una eternidad y no le molestaría. Por que le encantaba sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba en el lugar que sus manos la tocaban, como si el fuego subiera y bajara y finalmente se refugiara en su corazón. Para luego… ¿No sentir el suelo? Despego su boca de la de el para dejar escapar un gritito de sorpresa, sentía como si su estomago se hubiera subido a su garganta y como el viento le azotaba directo en la cara.

Y simplemente caía.

-No estuvo tan mal – mientras la miraba con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella no respondió y Sasuke rio en voz alta al ver la cara que ponía su novia.

-Está bien no más saltos para ti- Sonrió- quieres que te lleva a tu casa?

-No, pasaré por la panadería a comprar y luego me iré a casa

- Deja que te lleve, es peligroso

-Sasuke sabias que la taza de asaltos y robos ha bajado considerablemente en los últimos años? Además son las 4 de la tarde estaré bien…

-Pero

-Además debes estudiar mañana hay examen.

-mmm.. esta bien, llamame cuando lleges a tu casa- le ordenó

-Claro papá- contestó riendo

- muy graciosa.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y contemplo sus ojos como si en eso se le fuera la vida

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Rozó sus labios con los de ella apenas como una caricia apenas perceptible y luego con más pasión tal como había hecho justo antes de saltar al precipicio.

-Adiós…

-Adiós princesa…

La observo caminar hasta perderse en una esquina y se subió a su moto para luego acelerar en dirección a su casa a descansar un poco.

La habitación de Sasuke era un desastre en aquellos momentos, normalmente se le podría considerar una persona ordenada pero el cansancio se había apoderado de él justo después de tomar una ducha, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y la toalla descansaba junto a la puerta

Dormía, tranquilo, totalmente desconectado de lo ocurriría, hasta que su teléfono sonó con una canción conocida para él, era SU tono, el de ella, debería haber llegado a su casa y lo habría llamado tal como él se lo pidió.

-Sakura?

-Hablo con sasuke uchiha?-Habló la voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-Quien eres? Que haces con el celular de MI novia?

-Señor – "señor" apenas tenia 17 años y ya le decían señor?- debo informarle que Sakura Haruno tuvo un grave accidente, podría ayudarme a contac…

-Como esta ella? Donde esta?

-Calle far west…

Sasuke tomo su chaqueta y se la puso sobre su torso desnudo mientras se ajustaba sus pantalones y corría hacia la salida.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había ido tan rápido en la moto, había dejado de correr cuando Sakura se lo pidió, estuvo apunto de chocar unas tres veces, pero no le importo ni siquiera volteó la mirada para ver si los autos estaban bien, lo único que tenia en mente era a Sakura, Su sakura.

Cuando bajo de la moto se topo con una multitud rodeando a una ambulancia, se abrió paso entre la multitud y la vio. La habían subido a una camilla y estaban a punto de llevársela. Tenía un corte profundo en la cabeza y dormía o eso parecía a los ojos de Sasuke, se acerco a la camilla empujando a los policías que intentaban detenerlo gritándoles que era su novia.

-Sakura, princesa- la llamó- porfavor mirame.

-No lo hará- le hablo un paramédico- tiene un tec cerrado, esta inconsciente y grave necesito llevármela ahora.

-Ire con usted.- lloró, sí, Sasuke Uchiha lloraba.

-no hay espacio en la ambulancia, le aconsejo esperarla en el hospital

- Sakura escúchame, se que lo haces- sollozó- necesito que luches, mantente con vida mi amor…

-SaSuke- la voz de Sakura apenas fue audible para Sasuke.

-Shh.. todo esta bien, confía en mi. Estarás bien, sakura- Habló entre lagrimas- Te amo.

-Te amo

Sasuke la beso justo antes de que el paramédico se llevara a camilla y la subieran a la ambulancia


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ¿Quieren matarme? No las culparía subi hace una semana el prologo y aun no he subido capítulos u.u pero….. Tengo una razón y es buena… tuve exámenes toda la semana uno cada día fue una semana bastante estresante sin agregar ciertas cosas… pero bueno aquí estoy tratando de escribir este primer capitulo

La razón de por que el prologo tiene las siglas 3MSC (tres metros sobre el cielo) es por que todo empezó cuando veía esa película (consejo si la quieren ver y no llorar véanla hasta el cumpleaños) y eso, aquí va el capitulo

ENJOY!

_Deja de seguirme!- le gritó cuando ya llevaba más de una cuadra siguiéndola_.

_Habían salido hace casi una hora de clases y ella camina hacia su casa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas como cada vez que él su perdición, Sasuke Uchiha, decidía burlarse de ella, dejándola en ridículo frente a la clase ¿Su ultima travesura? Dejar caer sobre su cabello y blusa pintura azul, ahora estaba hecha un desastre azul._

_-Quieres que te lleve entonces?-preguntó seductor_

_-No! Quiero que dejes de seguirme-le grito en la cara acercándose a el y a su moto _

_-Vamos, la última vez que te subiste te encanto-Le sonrió seductor._

_Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un carmesí intenso dándole un brillo especial a su rostro ante los ojos del joven Uchiha. Sin embargo aquella debilidad que Sakura demostraba ante Sasuke no era algo de lo que ella se sintiera orgullosa, pero sabía perfectamente que Sasuke odiaba cuando ellas simplemente… Dejaba de hablarle y actuaba como si él no estuviera ahí. Así que eso hizo, Sakura siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las palabras que Sasuke decía a sus espaldas y menos a las miradas curiosas que se dirigían los peatones a sus cabellos._

_-Sakura! No te hagas la sorda, deja de ser tan infantil! –Grito por último_

_-Yo inmadura- dijo volteándose, dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke por su tono de voz- Yo inmadura, acaso soy yo la bipolar que un día ofrece la mejor salida para luego simplemente hacerse el desentendido? O verdad que es de muy maduros tirar pintura a la cabeza de alguien "El azul se te ve bien"- Habló imitando la voz de Sasuke- Realmente soy yo la inmadura aquí? Si realmente no quieres tener nada conmigo déjame Sola- habló marcando la ultima palabra._

_Y volvió a caminar dejándolo atrás, pensó que la seguiría pero desecho esa idea e intento no pensar en ello mientras sentía el ronroneo de la moto apaciguarse hasta dejar de oírlo por completo._

"_Estupida pelos de chile inmadura" pensó para si, solo él podía decidir cuando una conversación terminaba, él un inmadura? No ella se equivocaba, ¿Cierto?, entonces, ¿Porqué no se sentía bien dejarla ir?_

"_Me esta volviendo loco" grito al momento que volteaba el volante de la motocicleta._

_Dos cuadras más y podría sacarse aquel horrible color de su cabello y quizás con una buena ducha de agua caliente también la cara de Sasuke de su cabeza, "estúpido inmaduro", pensó al dar vuelta a la esquina y encontrarse con una extraña imagen frente a sus ojos._

_Sasuke bloqueaba el camino con su motocicleta y con su angelical y a la vez ruda figura, llevaba unos pantalones caqui con una polera blanca y sus cabellos artísticamente desordenados._

_-Que quieres ahora?-_

_-Nadie le dice a Sasuke Uchiha inmaduro- Habló serio y acercándose a ella peligrosamente._

_-Comienza a acostumbrarte Sasukito- Acercándose otro poco a él_

_-No jueges con fuego Sakura, quema- dijo sensual en su oído_

_-No soy yo quien debería temer Sasukito- Hablo disfrutando cada palabra dicha y la reacción de Sasuke ante esta nueva faceta de la dulce Sakura._

_-Donde tenías escondida a esta diablita Sakurita- Preguntó jugando con uno de los mechones rozas/Azules de su cabello_

_-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí_

_-Así?, podrías enseñármelas no crees?_

_Estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse_

_-Podria ser pero ahora-Dijo casi a punto de tocarlo- Estoy algo apurada ,Adios Sasukito- Alejándose. _

_-Lo siento- Dijo él_

_-Qué?_

_-Lo siento, ¿si? Me comporte como un idiota estos últimos días y te hecho dudar de lo que siento por ti, pero la verdad es que- Hizo una mueca-pero es que desde que te conocí, tu que eras otra chica más, hermosa pero otra más que quería como trofeo, llegaste a cambiarlo todo- Su mano se enredo en sus oscuros cabellos mientras buscaba las palabras con las que continuar- lo último no sonó muy bien pero, el punto es que, desde que apareciste inculcaste en mi un nuevo significado del "amor", mi madre murió cuando era un niño y nunca fui el favorito de papá para eso existe Itachi, para mi el amor era sinónimo de debilidad entonces llegaste con esa sonrisa encantadora y esos cabellos extrañamente rosados- Rió- azules ahora, y me mostrarte que el amor no era sinónimo de libertad, por que, a ti te hacía más fuerte, la forma en que luchas contra lo que te parece correcto y… Luego soy un Inmaduro, infantil, frio …_

_-Sasuke.._

_-Y luego vienes y me dices que te deje en paz que quieres estar sola y te odio y quizás me odies por esto pero… No voy a renunciar a ti. Por que me ayudaste a comprender que el débil era yo._

_-No no lo eres_

_Ella deseó poder moverse pero estaba paralizada, el rostro de Sasuke estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía verse reflejada en los dos grandes pozos negros de sus ojos _

_-Y ahora estas aquí enfrente mío y me pides que te deje, pero también me enseñaste que el amor te hace egoísta así que…_

_Durante unos segundos ella permaneció quieta, luego de algún modo se vio a ella misma tomando a Sasueke por su remera y jalando de ella para acercarlo a su cuerpo, sus brazos la rodearon como respuesta inmediata y la besaba… o ella lo besaba a él, era una escena confusa pero aquello no tenía mayor relevancia en lo que en esos minutos sus corazones comenzaban a sentir, un fuego interior los recorrió y se escondió en su corazón como lava que se enfrenta al frio volviéndose una piedra firme, sellando así una alianza de amor entre ambos jóvenes._

_El beso termino por fin la cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas, había olvidado respirar, y si Sasuke no hubiera estado tomándola de la cintura seguramente habría caído. Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y recorrío con sus manos su rostro memorizándolo para si._

_Entonces todo se volvía luz y luego negro, oscuridad completa como nunca la había visto Sasuke, aun podía sentir a sakura en sus brazos pero no la veía y podía sentir como lentamente se la arrebataban y él no podía hacer nada y luego simplemente.. Ella no estaba _

Y entonces su despertador volvía a sonar con el común tono que cada mañana lo despertaba de la misma pesadilla, recordar y revivir día a día, noche tras noche el día que le había prometido amor eterno habría la herida que cada día intentaba sanar.

6 meses han pasado y la misma pesadilla de perderla lo atacaba desde el último día que la había visto, subiéndose a una ambulancia, desde entonces no había recibido ninguna noticia

FLASH BACK

_-Señor Haruno- se acerco sasuke cuando llego al hospital central de Konoha a visitar a su novia_

_-Joven Sasuke- le saludo el padre de Sakura con un tono de cansancio y melacolía_

_-Como se encuentra?_

_-Ellas despertó Sasuke_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke que corrió enseguida a la habitación de Sakura._

_-Sasuke no entres ahí- Hablo tajante el padre de sakura_

_-Por que no?_

_-Ella… pues –su voz se entrecorto y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla._

_-Le ocurrió algo?_

_-Algo golpeó su cabeza perdió todos sus recuerdo de el último año, ella no te recuerda, sigue creyendo que vivimos en Londres._

_-pero… si me ve._

_-Que te viera sería un golpe muy duro, hay que darle tiempo dijo el doctor._

_-Deje me verla_

_-Sasuke, ella no te recuerda _

_-No es verdad _

_-En cuento salga del hospital me la llevaré a España tengo un trabajo allá de 1 año _

_-No _

_-Lo siento._

FIN FLASH BACK (hola me gusta la palabra Back xd)

_Sakura Haruno_

_Felices 6 meses princesa, sí, sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla y no se cuanto tiempo más podré aguantar sin ti, el otro día estaba recordando todos esos momentos, pensando en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, tal ves te he estado recordando mucho este último tiempo en el momento en que el tiempo se detuvo, cuando tu estabas conmigo, deseando que estuvieras aquí._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides _

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Mucho tiempo lo se pero… nose no estaba motivada para escribir comense este capitulo la semana pasada y recién hoy lo termine espero les guste _

_Besos_

_Lali de Wayland :)_


End file.
